Moral Support
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Cassidy is pregnant and tries to keep it from Nash... New character Tiger, Harveys Girlfriend. Co author: Gabrielle


After Nash let him in, making sure to give him a good scowl, Evan found Cassidy sitting on the couch with one hand on her forehead. Looking behind him for Nash, and seeing that he wasn't there, Evan grinned and came up to Cassidy quietly. She looked up at him and he took her hand, pulling her to her feet. But just before he could kiss her, Cassidy put a finger to his lips softly.  
  
"I have to talk to you..." She whispered, a little bit of nervousness in her voice. This was bad, this was really bad. Ever since the night before when she'd gotten the call back from the doctor saying that it was positive, all Cassidy could think about was Evan. At this point, she wasn't even worried about telling her father, which would be suicide itself for Evan, because it wasn't like her dad would disown her. Evan was a different story however, any minute he could just leave her go off to a whole different country where he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.  
  
Looking at him Cassidy couldn't help wondering if he was that kind of person. She'd heard it all before, guys leaving their girlfriends after hearing about....no. Evan would never do that to her. He wasn't just any other guy, he was the one. Cassidy could feel it. It would all be okay.  
  
Evan put his hands around her waist and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Kiss now, talk later." He whispered and kissed her  
  
Cassidy hesitated a little before breaking the kiss, but after she did she looked at him with a hint of annoyance in her eyes. This was so not a good time for him to be all flirtatious. Why was it that every time she wanted to be flirty, he wanted to be serious, and when she wanted to be serious, when she needed to be serious, he was flirty? It must be a curse.  
  
"No...talk now." Cassidy whispered.  
  
Evan sighed a little irritated, "Okay okay." He moved back a little and watched her concerned face. It was then when he started to realize that something was wrong here.  
  
Looking around nervously for any sign of her father, Cassidy was interrupted by Evan's hand suddenly stroking her cheek, "Nash left when I got here." He told her, his face showing Cassidy that he had actually clued in and was showing some concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
Cassidy's eyes started to tear a little, and she looked away to avoid eye contact with Evan. Of course, that never works and he saw anyway. "Oh Cassidy...." Evan muttered, taking her hand and sitting on the couch, pulling her down with him. "Honey what's wrong?"  
  
Sniffing, Cassidy looked up, her face all puffy and her mascara smeared.  
  
"Evan...something...happened. Something that's going to change our lives but you've got to promise not to leave. Please don't leave." She managed to make out between sobs.  
  
Evan put his arms around her and held her, a million things running through his mind, as he wondered what was making her this upset. "Cas-Cassidy listen to me...listen." He looked at her until she looked him in the eye. "I would never leave you Cassidy. Never. I'm not that kind of guy- besides...I love you and whatever it is that you need to tell me...." He sighed, "Just tell me. It can't be that bad."  
  
"Evan..." Cassidy looked down, "Y-you're going to...be a father..." She sniffed and looked at him, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Cassidy looked at him, waiting for the explosion. Evan looked like he'd just seen a ghost. His eyes were huge and his mouth was slightly open. "Wha- ...wha-?" He stuttered a little then stood up, leaving Cassidy on the couch.  
  
Evan paced the floor a little, running his fingers through his hair and just thinking. He kept looking at Cassidy, then back at the floor, then to his hands, then shook his head and kept pacing. Those where the scariest two minutes in Cassidy's life, as she waited for Evan to say something.  
  
Finally, he turned back to her, just looking at her, the future mother of his child. Evan suddenly started having flashbacks to the first time they kissed, when Cassidy was in that car wreck a few years ago, and all the way back to when Nash first introduced Evan to his beautiful daughter Cassidy. They had been through so much together. Now as Evan stood there watching her he knew, there was much more to come.  
  
"You're having my baby." Evan stated, astonished as he sat back down next to her.  
  
"We...made a baby together Cassidy. We're going to be parents.." Evan looked into her eyes.  
  
"I know." Cassidy whispered. She already knew what he was going to say next. The same thing he said when they first started dating.  
  
"Your dad is going to kill me."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
PART 2  
  
The morning after*  
  
" Joe will you come on?" Nash hollered from the Cuda towards his partner's door.  
  
"I'm coming, hold your horses." Joe hollered back from the kitchen window. He grabbed his tie and hobbled out the door.  
  
" Bout damn time bubba, your alarm clock broken?"  
  
" More like my back is broken, took me forever to get out of bed today."  
  
" Then why in da hell are you working?"  
  
" I'm fine just drive."  
  
" No you are NOT fine." He said watching his partner grimace in pain. " I'm gonna drive alright, but to a hospital."  
  
" Nashman, I'm fine!"  
  
"The hell you are! Sorry bubba, but we're taking you to see a doctor."  
  
He shifted and the Cuda roared off with a groan from Joe.  
  
Nash pulled into the emergency room parkway.  
  
"Hey bubba, get me one of those wheel chairs will ya?" Nash hollered to the attendant at the curb.  
  
"Right around here sir?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, the passenger side, he hurt his back, be gentle." Nash motioned to Joe.  
  
"Nash, this is ridiculous I'm.Fi.OW! Take it easy." Joe yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry what was that? You're what.?" Nash smirked.  
  
Joe didn't reply as he helped himself into the wheelchair.  
  
"Exactly!" Nash said smiling at his partner.  
  
Nash followed as they wheeled his friend in through the double doors.  
  
"Give me a sec eh? I'll be back to park the car." Nash pointed towards the Cuda.  
  
"Uh, Sir, that's what we're here for." The valet smiled.  
  
"Nuh Uh Bubba. Noooobody drives that car except me myself and I. So ease your horses' big fella, and like I said, I'll be Back to park the car, uh you can keep an eye on it though if you'd like." Nash winked.  
  
Nash saw Joe in and after he was registered he went back to park the Cuda. What a day this was starting out to be, just hope it gets better. He took a seat next to Joe and started to flip through a magazine.  
  
" I can't believe you brought me here, I'm fine."  
  
" Bubba what is the matter with you? Why do you keep saying that? You're in pain; hospitals make the pain go away." Nash smiled.  
  
" Yeah and so does aspirin."  
  
" Don't get smart bubba." He flipped the magazine closed. " I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want anything?"  
  
" Yeah I want to leave."  
  
"Well, I guess that means no vending machine coffee for you, now you be a good little boy, I'll be right back." He smiled.  
  
Nash made his way over to the service desk and asked where the nearest machine was. "Down the hall, to your left, near the maternity ward."  
  
" Thank you ma'am."  
  
  
  
Nash couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his dear sweet daughter Cassidy sitting in the lobby of the maternity ward. She wasn't alone either; the newest addition to the SIU, Tiger Dominguez (Joe's daughter) was sitting across from her. Tiger was holding Cassidy's hands and talking to her softly. Nash couldn't see Cassidy's face, but he could tell by Tiger's expression that she was worried about something.   
  
Wanting to get in on their conversation, Nash avoided Tiger's eyes by walking in step with a tall man holding a newspaper. When he was close enough he could hear Tiger talking,  
  
"Cass I swear everything will be fine! Nash won't be too pissed, I mean, it's not like anybody could have stopped this from happening. When you get pregnant you get pregnant, no blame on anyone."  
  
  
  
"Funny, I don't see it that way..." Nash said, sitting down next to Cassidy.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked with wide eyes.  
  
Nash put up a hand, "That can wait. The question is, what are you doing here?"   
  
Cassidy glanced stressfully at Tiger, and regretted even looking at her after Tiger got one of her 'brilliant idea' expressions.   
  
"Cassidy was just coming with me! Because....I...I'm...." Tiger switched to a more dramatic tone, "I am pregnant Nash."  
  
A shocked look fell over Nash's face. Before he could say a word.  
  
"I mean, I think. I'm here to see for sure ya know."  
  
"You ever heard of a home pregnancy test?" Nash asked.  
  
"Well I want to know for sure, no mistakes."  
  
Nash's attention turned to Cassidy.  
  
"And you're here...?"  
  
"For moral support Daddy, this is a big thing." Cassidy replied.  
  
"Boy is it!"  
  
"You know how it is." Tiger smiled.  
  
"Apparently I know everything." Nash smiled. "Well I'm here with Joe; he hurt his back so I brought him here."  
  
"What'd he do?" Tiger asked hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Who knows, all I know is he's hurting, I gotta get back to him before he hobbles away."  
  
"Okay Daddy, we'll talk to you later."  
  
Nash shrugged. "Why does it feel like you're trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"Rid of YOU? Never." Tiger laughed. "You should get back to Joe though."  
  
"Yeah you're right.you guys let me know what happens here."  
  
"We will." The two said in unison.  
  
Nash started to walk away making a motion for them to call him when they know.  
  
**  
  
Nash saw a nurse approaching Joe and skipped over trying not to spill the coffee.  
  
"Joe Dominguez?" The Nurse asked.  
  
"Yes he is." Nash replied before Joe opened his mouth.  
  
Joe glared. "Yes." He cleared his throat. "I am."  
  
"Well then, sir, I'm going to take you down the hall."  
  
The nurse rolled Joe as Nash followed behind.  
  
"A doctor will be with you shortly." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks sister." Nash smiled adding a wink.  
  
The nurse giggled, blushing.  
  
"You always gotta do that don't ya?" Joe shrugged in his chair.  
  
"Do what?" A look of innocence fell across Nash's face.  
  
Joe glared back.  
  
"What?" Nash replied with a shrug. "Anyway, you're not gonna believe who I saw down at the maternity ward."  
  
Joe stared. "Not Inger?!"  
  
Nash laughed. "Ha, No, Cassidy and Tiger."  
  
Joe sighed in relief. "Hm, what were they doing there?"  
  
"Tiger thinks she's pregnant." Nash replied.  
  
"TIGER? As in MY daughter?" Joe took a deep breath. "She's not even married, what was she thinking, I'm gonna kill Harvey!"  
  
"Now Joe, don't go jumping over any fences just yet, plus she's old enough and they love each other."  
  
"And Cassidy?" Joe asked.  
  
"Moral support."  
  
"Moral support?" Joe shrugged.  
  
"It's a woman thing." Nash replied.  
  
"Ah, well for a minute there I thought Cass might be pregnant. That'd be a good one huh?"  
  
Nash glared. "Don't even joke about that bubba, in fact, don't even think it."  
  
"Right sorry.Grandpa." Joe chuckled.  
  
Nash just glared back with a smile "You should be talking, your daughters the one getting tested. I'll be right back; don't go rolling away on me."  
  
"Funny!" Joe smiled. Then his mind wandered to Tiger.  
  
Nash walked out to the parking lot and pulled out his cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Yeah Harvey, Bubba, we gotta talk."  
  
--  
  
"What's up boss?" Harvey asked, between bites of a Girl Scout cookie he'd bought from the little girl down the street from him.  
  
"Me and Joe are at the hospital an-"  
  
"Anything wrong boss?" Harv asked while balancing the phone on his shoulder, looking around the office for Tiger, who was supposed to be at work an hour ago.  
  
"Joe's back is giving him trouble...he'll be alright...that's not why I called though."  
  
"What's up boss?" Harvey frowned.  
  
"Oh so you don't know who's here then do you?"  
  
"Umm...no..."  
  
"Harvey I've known you for how long? I thought you'd tell me if something this big was happening in your life."  
  
Harvey sighed, giving up, "I'm sorry boss, but you've stumped me."  
  
"I mean...becoming a father is a big thing...why didn't you tell me Tiger was pregnant?"  
  
Nash could hear a crash over the telephone, almost as if Harv had fallen out of his chair, which he had. Fumbling the phone gave Nash quite a bit of static on the other side of the line, as Harvey tried to regain balance.  
  
The sight of his partner so gracefully meeting the floor caught Evan's attention almost immediately, and he hung up the phone with some random important person to see what was up.  
  
"Harv, are you alright man?"  
  
"Harvey? Harv?" Nash said from the other side of the line.  
  
Both the voices of Evan and Nash were combined together as one as Harvey sat back in the chair and tried to regain his thoughts. He shot Evan a panicked look and muttered into the phone, "Hang on Nash...just a minute will ya?"  
  
"Sure Harv..but-" Nash stopped.  
  
  
  
Harvey didn't hear anymore of what Nash had said, after he covered the receiver with his hand and squawked a few un auditable words to Evan.  
  
"Harvey man, speak in actual words man, I don't know what you're saying..."  
  
"Nash...Joe...h-hospital..."  
  
Evan's eyes shut tight. "Ahh shit...hospital hospital...Cassidy was going to meet with the doctors today about the baby!"  
  
Harvey shook his head, "Nash said Tiger was the one getting a pregnancy test."  
  
Evan opened one eye and peered at Harvey, "Tiger? Your Tiger?"  
  
Nodding, Harvey let out a few deep breaths. "I can't believe this man; Tiger never said anything about being pregnant to me! Did she say something to you?!"  
  
Shaking his head vigorously, Evan waved his hands around, trying to get his point out, "What about Cassidy? Did he say anything about Cassidy?"  
  
"No, just Tiger..."  
  
Harvey was having a panic attack when suddenly Evan started laughing. "Ooh man Harv...what are the chances of this happening? I get Cassidy pregnant, and my best friend gets his girl pregnant all at the same time...that's gotta be a first."  
  
"Evan! This is not funny! I mean, do you really think Nash is going to let it slide you got his daughter pregnant, if I got Tiger pregnant at the same time? He isn't going to think its funny! And neither do I!"  
  
"Okay man, relax.deep breaths, deep breaths." Evan starts to simulate and breaths along with Harvey. "Now get back on the phone before he thinks something's up."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Harvey takes one more deep breath and picks back up the receiver. "Boss, Yeah Hi, Sorry, had another line. "  
  
Nash muffled the receiver. "UH huh, so what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Well uh.I'm sorry?"  
  
"Sorry? Bubba I know you love her; you don't need to be apologizing to me. Hey you know what? She said she doesn't even know for sure yet. So you never know."  
  
Harvey whispered quickly to Evan what Nash had just told him.  
  
"Yeah you're right Nash. Should I come up there?"  
  
"It's up to you Harv."  
  
Harvey caught a shot of Evan shaking his head.  
  
"Alright, well, I'll be right there, you two in the emergency still?"  
  
"Yeah down the hall from the maternity ward."  
  
"Okay, Evan and I will be there soon."  
  
"Evans coming too?" Nash questioned.  
  
"Moral support boss."  
  
"Of course..." Nash nodded. "Call me when you get here if you can't find us."  
  
"Will do, thanks for the call."  
  
"Yea sure, now I better get back to Joe before he runs away."  
  
Harvey let out a chuckle. Getting a glare from Evan.  
  
"Alright, we'll be there in 10.yeah.bye." Harvey closed the phone.  
  
"Well?" Evan chimed.  
  
"Well nothing daddy lets go!"  
  
"Go? Go where? Why? Harv Wait Up." Evan shouted grabbing his coat and running to catch up with his partner.  
  
**  
  
"Well, Ms. Bridges. Everything is looking good. Here's a list of things for first time nursing mothers. You can look it over if you'd like. The most obvious of course are no smoking, drugs, alcohol etc. You just take care of your self and I'll see you again in a couple months. If you have any questions or problems please don't hesitate."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Cassidy smiled, shaking her hand.  
  
"Well ready to go?" Tiger asked.  
  
"I was ready to go when we got here." Cassidy laughed. "So when you gonna tell Harvey you're pregnant?" She smiled.  
  
"Funny, if I was pregnant my dad would be back in here with a hell of a lot more than back problems."  
  
"Yeah, and Harvey right behind him."  
  
The two girls laughed as they turned the corner. Just then Tiger stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"What is it?" Cassidy asked watching Tiger stare. She turned her attention to where Tiger was looking. "Oh Boy!"  
  
"Oh...my...God..." Tiger heard Cassidy breathe from behind her. Their eyes met and Cassidy couldn't keep the panicked look off of her face, "How did he get here so fast?!"  
  
  
  
Before their very eyes were Nash and Evan, standing right next to the swinging doors that opened into the maternity ward of the hospital. Although neither Nash nor Evan looked angry or surprised, it was still very frightening for them to be right there.   
  
Without warning Tiger's hand gripped Cassidy's wrist and she pulled her into the women's restroom. Tiger's large eyes were even bigger than usual and she pushed back her unruly hair, "Alright, calm down...there's no need to panic."  
  
"There is perfect need to panic! My dad is out there talking to the father of the baby that he doesn't know I'm having! I don't think there is any better reason to panic!" Cassidy screeched.   
  
"Cass chill...we'll think of something..." Tiger said, biting her lip and praying for a sudden answer.  
  
**  
  
"Harvey!"   
  
He had barely stepped through the hospital doors after parking his Ranchero when Harvey heard Joe's voice to his left. Grimacing, he turned slowly to see Joe wheeling swiftly in his direction in a wheel chair.  
  
It would have been hilarious if the look on Joe's face wasn't so real. Obviously in pain, the injured cop tried to ignore the crick in his back as he approached Harvey.  
  
"Um...hey Joe."  
  
"Don't hey Joe me Harv." Joe shot back sternly.  
  
"S-sorry?"  
  
"Yeah you will be sorry when I get done with you man." Joe growled.  
  
"Joe listen." Harvey started.  
  
"No you listen, what the hell you doing? Going and getting my daughter pregnant like that! Haven't you ever heard of protection?"  
  
"We did Joe, but I guess."  
  
"You guess nothing! I trusted you Harv. You better not hurt her."  
  
"Joe I would never."  
  
"Uh huh, she's not ready to be a mother, she's only 23, And did you ever stop to think about her?"  
  
"I never meant for this to happen, I swear, it just kinda."  
  
"Happened. These things don't just happen Harv, you should have been more careful."  
  
"I know man, I'm sorry." Harvey said putting his head down.  
  
"Yes you are!" Joe replied with a scowl.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Evan" Nash greeted.  
  
"Hey Nash, where's Cass?"  
  
" Not sure, I was just about to go look for them when I saw you two, looks like Joes giving Harvey a good talking."  
  
Evan glances at his partner. "Yeah looks that way to me, but uh why don't we just wait for their call instead of going to look for them, I'm sure they'll want to be alone and all."  
  
"I don't know bubba, I'm worried. I've never learned to wait for things like this."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
Nash had a puzzled look. "What do you mean you know what I mean?"  
  
"I mean, well you know what I mean."  
  
"No I don't." Nash said simply waiting for Evan to reply.  
  
Evan twiddled his thumbs.  
  
**  
  
"What are they doing now?" Cassidy asked peaking over Tigers shoulder.  
  
"Your man is twiddling his thumbs, your dad is just standing like he always does, and my dad looks like he is yelling at Harvey."  
  
"Ah poor Harvey, we should go rescue him."  
  
"Yeah and say what? Uh Hi, I'm not really pregnant, it's actually Cassidy."  
  
"I see what you're saying, what's Evan doing now?"  
  
Tiger peaked through the crack in the door. "Still twiddling his thumbs."  
  
"Still? That can't be good. can it?" Cassidy started to twiddle her thumbs.  
  
Tiger smiled. "I don't know you tell me."  
  
**  
  
"Big news, you just can never prepare for big news." Evan blurted out.  
  
Nash smiled. "Definitely not bubba, especially things like this. I don't know how crazy I'd be if Cassidy was the one pregnant."  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"Huh, I don't even want to think about that just yet bubba."  
  
Evan cleared his throat and glanced back towards his partner who was still staring at the ground.  
  
**  
  
"Harv, do you see where I'm coming from with this man? I mean she's my daughter." Joe took a deep breath. Still getting no response from Harvey. "You gonna talk or what?"  
  
Harvey stood silently.  
  
"Look Harvey, I love ya man, I really do, you know that. And I ain't gonna stop loving you cuz of this but I'm just upset right now, my back feels like a damn pole is stuck through it and I wasn't expecting this to happen for a while. say something man?"  
  
Harvey looked up. "I know Joe, and like I said I'm sorry, I truly am. I deserved every word of it. I'm telling you this was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to you."  
  
"I believe you. I'm sorry if I got out of hand, today hasn't started out all that great."  
  
"You don't say?" Harvey smiled. And the two friends shared a laugh before making their way over to Evan and Nash.  
  
**  
  
"Anything new?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"My dad and Harvey are coming over to talk to Nash and Evan."  
  
Cassidy through her hands up in the air. "What the hell are we gonna do?"  
  
"Just breathe, breathe."  
  
"This isn't lamas' class, we gotta think of something."  
  
"Okay um, um." Tiger smiled at the expression on Cassidy's face. She was terrified. "Well we gotta talk to em sooner or later right. so let's just go out there; I mean how bad could it be? I'll just tell em the tests came back negative or something, they can't not believe me."  
  
"What if they start asking questions or I say something stupid?"  
  
"Well that's easy, just don't say anything stupid." Tiger laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah sure, Ms. 'I' am pregnant Nash.' That was real bright."  
  
"Hey I didn't hear you saying anything, plus I got nothing to gain from this, I'm saving your butt sister. This could all be over with very easily."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"The truth shall set you free."  
  
"That may be true with everyone but MY dad."  
  
Tiger shrugged then smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right about that one."  
  
**  
  
"Well bubbas, you got everything figured out?" Nash asked motioning to Joe and Harvey as they approached.  
  
"I think so." Harvey smiled at Joe.  
  
"Yeah we got it all taken care of for now."  
  
** "Okay think Cassidy. They're going to want to talk to me, we can't stay in the bathroom forever!" Tiger whispered.  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Raising her eyebrows Tiger gave Cassidy a look; she stared her down for a moment then gave up. She sighed and put one hand on the door, "Fine, you stay here, but I have to go clue Harvey in before he gives himself a heart attack."  
  
  
  
Tiger didn't even wait for Cassidy to answer; she pushed open the bathroom door and stepped out, shoving her hands in the pockets of her blue jean jacket.  
  
When the guys spotted her she was bombarded with questions:  
  
"So, any news?"  
  
"Where's Cassidy?"  
  
"Feeling alright baby cakes?"  
  
"Need anything?"  
  
Tiger blinked a few times and tried to sort out who said what, "No news yet, Cass is in the ladies room, I'm fine and no, I don't need anything."  
  
In her exasperation she'd come out sounding fast and frustrated, and Evan, Nash, Joe and Harvey all took a step back. Tiger's eyes met Harvey's and she smiled sweetly, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
**  
  
"I can't believe this - when did you find out - we always used...didn't we? How could this have happened - Joe's out to kill me - what will we name it - are you happy about this-"  
  
Tiger couldn't help but laugh. They'd walked down the hall perfectly silent, and then slipped into an empty hospital room and Harvey immediately starting pouring on the questions. She'd never heard him talk that fast before and just watching him all nervous was adorable.  
  
She wanted to avoid all his questions for a moment at least, and said the first thing that came to mind, "I love you." She told him, interrupting him. The overwhelming urge to kiss him came over her and she took it, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Harvey was quite surprised as he lips met his and his hands instinctively went to her waist. Alright...whatever...he thought, just before he pulled back from her.  
  
"Wait..." He still had a hold on her sides and gave her a curious look, "What's going on? You don't seem worried about this at all."  
  
"Why should I be? I love you and you love me..."  
  
"Yes but do you really thing we're ready for this?"  
  
She almost told him the truth then, that is wasn't her who was pregnant, but the truth was, she wanted to know what he would do if she really was pregnant.  
  
"Do you?" She retorted, starting to worry that he'd leave her, almost forgetting she wasn't really with child.  
  
Harvey looked down, "I don't know Tiger..."  
  
Tiger knew she was letting this get out of hand, but her next question she really wanted to know, "Would you leave...if the results are positive?"  
  
"Of course not!" Harvey touched her cheek with his thumb, "Tiger...I would never leave you! We can get thought this, I know we can..." He pulled her to him and buried her face in his chest.  
  
  
  
"So when do we know for sure?"  
  
Tiger pulled back from him, giving him a sheepish smile, "I'm not pregnant Harv."  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"I came here with Cassidy for moral support. I'm not pregnant, she is."  
  
Harvey's jaw dropped, "So you...aren't having my baby?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Oh man..." Harvey grinned, "There is a God!" Tiger laughed, "Tiger, I love you and if you were pregnant I wouldn't leave or anything...but damn...am I glad you aren't!"  
  
She smiled and Harvey picked her up and sat her on the little hospital bed, kissing her face and neck madly. Tiger giggled and kissed him, pulling him onto the bed on top of her.   
  
"Harvey...hey Harv cut it out a second."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think...if we ever got married...that we'd have babies?"  
  
"Sure. Why not? Anything you want."  
  
***  
  
Evan wandered down the hospital halls peering through the windows of the rooms. He told Nash that he needed to use the restroom then bolted down the halls looking for Harvey. He finally found the room they were in and looked through the window.   
  
He smiled and shrugged, he hated to interrupt, but he had to talk to Harvey.  
  
***  
  
"I didn't even know they were sleeping together."  
  
Nash gave his partner a disbelieving look.  
  
"Seriously man...I guess it's a reality shock or something. I mean...she's my daughter man and her and Harvey...it makes my head hurt thinking about it."  
  
"Times have changed bubba."  
  
Joe sighed, "No kidding...man when I was Tiger's age I hadn't even thought about having kids yet....I mean, it's one thing Harvey is twice her age...but personally man, I didn't think it would even last!"  
  
"At least they're happy bubba...at least they're happy."  
  
"Yeah." Joe laughed a little, "She looks awful happy with him...man I should be happy she's with Harv. He'll take good care of her."  
  
Joe started to talk some more but Nash interrupted him, "I wonder where those kids got to..."  
  
**  
  
"Harvey man, I'm sorry to break this up, but I just got away from Nash. what are we going to do? Joe thinks Tiger is pregnant.Nash has no idea it's actually Cassidy.speaking of Cassidy."  
  
Tiger held her hand up. "Personally, I am sick and tired of all this drama! If you were a real man, you would fess up. You're going to have to tell the big guy some time!"  
  
Evan got defensive. "Look, I am a real man; it's just no that easy, this is Nash we are talking about."  
  
"Ya I know, which is why I honestly think that through time ya'll will work through this!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"She's right partner. ya got to end this, cuz I don't think I could handle drama like this anymore."  
  
Evan held his head down. "All right, where is Cassidy?"  
  
Tiger clapped. "That's what I'm talking about! She's hiding in the bathroom down the hall."  
  
"Okay thanks!" Evan started to make his way down the hall.  
  
Tiger smiled at Harvey. "Sorry I had to put you through this. it seemed like a good idea at the time." She smiled.  
  
"I forgive you, just next time clue me in a little earlier eh?"  
  
"That's a promise!" They started to kiss.  
  
**  
  
Cassidy sat hiding in a stall tapping her feet. When she heard familiar footsteps enter the bathroom.  
  
"Cassidy. Cass I know you're in here. its me Evan."  
  
Cassidy cringed at the sound of his voice. She opened the stall and ran towards him for a hug.  
  
"Cass we gotta tell your dad."  
  
"I know, I'm just scared."  
  
"YOU are?" Evan laughed.  
  
Cassidy smiled and took a deep breath. "We can do this, I mean he can't disown me, he loves me too much and well the worst he could do is fire you."  
  
"Funny!"  
  
"Just kidding. come on lets go."  
  
The two took each others hand and walked out of the door.  
  
**  
  
Cassidy, Evan, Harvey and Tiger met up with Nash and Joe in the hall simultaneously. There was silence for about thirty seconds. Everyone exchanging glances. Nash's opened his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted.  
  
"Wait, I have something to say." Cassidy and Tiger both said at the same time.  
  
A little smirk fell upon both their faces, but quickly disappeared when they made eye contact with their fathers. Nash and Joe both stood with their hands on their hips, while Harvey and Evan grabbed onto each others arms holding on for dear life. Evan throwing a quick prayer up to heaven.  
  
Tiger nodded towards Cassidy saying that she would start.  
  
"I'm not gonna beat around the bush okay?" She looked over at Harvey and smiled slightly. "I'm not pregnant."  
  
Joe's mouth fell open. "You're not?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Nash felt it was time to chime in.  
  
"If you're not.then."  
  
"I am daddy." Cassidy felt her heart racing. Surprised that she said it so easily.  
  
Joe's mouth got wider as he realized he may have to hold his friend back if necessary.  
  
Nash just looked into Cassidy's eyes as he saw tears starting to form.  
  
"I can't believe." He started to get louder. But before he could Evan jumped in.  
  
"Look Nash."  
  
"Don't look Nash me, who the hell do you think you are? Getting MY daughter pregnant. You are the most ."  
  
Joe decided now was the time. "Now bubba, don't say anything you will regret."  
  
Nash took a deep breath and raised his hands in the air. "I just can't believe this.I just can't believe it." He turned to walk away then came back, pointing a finger at Evan.  
  
"We need to talk bubba. and I mean NOW!"  
  
Evan was holding Cassidy's hand, and released it as he followed Nash away from the group.  
  
They all looked on as Nash and Evan went back and forth.  
  
"Uh sweetie.do you want to explain?" Joe asked.  
  
"Well ya see daddy." Tiger started to explain with little help from Cassidy as she was fixated on her father down the hall.  
  
**  
  
"So listen and listen reeeal close. you even think for one second that our relationship at work has anything to do with this, you are dead wrong. In fact in light of this situation I'm even thinking of transferring you, as much as I believe in myself to make the right decision, my judgment sometimes gets distracted.. Oooh, bubba you better be willing to make some sacrifices, being a daddy may seem easy but it is a hell of a lot more work than you think." Nash took a deep breath and made slight eye contact with his daughter down the hall. She was so innocent, so beautiful. " Evan, ya know I love ya, and god knows I love you both, I will be there for you whenever you need me, whether it be money, a place to stay or even just moral support, I'll be here."  
  
"Thanks.dad." Evan smiled.  
  
"Uh uh, no way bubba." Nash laughed and threw his arm around Evan.  
  
"I'm glad you're not taking this too hard Nash." Evan smiled.  
  
"Well just remember this, you hurt her. I kill you."  
  
That said Evan walked into a hug from Cassidy just as Tiger finished explaining the situation to Joe.  
  
Harvey walked over to Nash. "Good to see you didn't kill him."  
  
"Not yet anyway." Nash laughed getting a blank look from Harvey.  
  
"So you were there for moral support?" Joe asked Tiger.  
  
"Pretty much dad, I mean who knew what an adventure it would turn out to be." Tiger giggled.  
  
Nash shrugged. "Trust me sister, the adventure has just begun." 


End file.
